Rito's Galactic Adventure
by AI The Original
Summary: One of Lala's best husband candidates kidnaps Lala and tries to marry her. He only wants Lala so he can inherit the universe and change it to his liking. His change involves total annihilation and recreation of the universe. Gid and everyone else expects Rito to accept this quest to prove his loyalty to Lala. Based on the game Super Mario Galaxy.
1. Introduction - Gid's Defeat

**Author's Note:** This fanfiction has been on my disk for a while. After playing lots of Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2 back in the days, I thought of an idea of making a To Love-Ru fanfic around it. I understand that the "hero saves the princess" is a clichéd plot that has been repeated too many times in literature, movies, and games, but I find that a space galaxy adventure fits well in the To Love-Ru universe since the story has so many aliens from different parts of the universe. Rito could probably man up from the space galaxy adventure as well.

**Disclaimer:** All characters are property of their respective owners.

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction – Gid's Defeat**

It has been over a year since Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke successfully escaped from her daily husband candidate meetings thanks to Yuuki Rito. However, her candidates did not accept the fact that such event happened and will do anything to try to marry her. While some candidates tried to attack Yuuki Rito and force him to hand Lala over to him, one candidate decides to take approach this from another direction, going straight to the king.

Gid looks at the clock and thinks to himself, "It's been several months since all of my daughters escaped. When will Lala return home? When will all my daughters return home? Am I such an awful father that caused all of them to run away? As much as I am too harsh on them, this is for the sake of the universe and our future generations. Whether they like it or not, there will a time when they must realize the responsibilities of being princesses of this empire, especially Lala. Her time to become the new queen of Deviluke is coming soon and she must marry before that happens. I must find them and bring them back soon."

The king sits at his throne day by day with no unexpected events. Although Zastin reports to the Gid on a daily basis, Gid is more concerned about his daughters. However, on this very day, an uninvited guest arrives at the Deviluke Palace.

"King, someone wants to see you," a messenger walks up to Gid and asks for permission.

"Bring him in."

A beautiful alien prince walks towards King Deviluke's throne. He bows and kneels at the king, swearing his allegiance.

"Prince Grant Molden, what brings you here today?" Gid asks Molden.

"King Deviluke, I am here to propose to Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke. After waiting for her reply for over a year, I cannot wait any longer. The beautiful looks, the genius intellect, and the vast galaxies and planets that she will inherit, how can I not lose this opportunity? I must marry her and succeed you as being King of the Universe. After all, I am far above every other husband candidate you have proposed to her."

"As much as you have demonstrated your proven abilities, Lala is not here. She has declined your proposal and has chosen Yuuki Rito from planet Earth as her husband."

"Yuuki Rito? Who is this man? He is not even one of her husband candidates. All husband candidates that are chosen have shown the ability to become worthy successors. This man has not even shown anything. There is no way that the universe will remain peaceful if that man is chosen."

"I understand that it is against the rules of monarchy set by the universe. However, Lala persistently wanted him and honoring the proposal was the only thing I could do the satisfy her."

"How dare you break your promise? You also acknowledged that I was the best person to be your successor and Lala's husband. Not only you broke your promise, you also changed the rules of the game. What kind of cheat did Yuuki Rito use?"

"I have learned from Zastin and Lala one important lesson. A marriage is no good unless the man and woman love each other. While you love Lala, she will not love you back. Therefore, the marriage will not fall apart quickly."

"It does not matter what she wants. It does not matter who she loves. All it matters is the role of being her husband. I will not forgive you for breaking your promise; you shall pay."

Prince Molden draws his sword out and aims it at the king.

"We had no formal agreement in place. If you do plan to challenge against me, I would think twice.

Gid is known to be the most feared King in the entire universe. When anyone offended the king, the king would respond by destroying the offender and his/her entire planet, leaving nothing behind. Because he used his powers too much during the unification wars, his body has shrunk to a size of a kid. However, Gid still retains the ability to destroy planets.

Even though Prince Molden is fully aware of Gid's ability, he ignores the warnings and starts to attack. Gid successfully blocks his moves. Gid attempts to kill him first and destroy his planet and his entire alien race. As he uses his powers, he realizes that he is no match for Prince Molden. Molden powers up his sword and blasts dark energy at Gid, draining Gid's energy. Next, Molden charges up his sword and prepares to give his feared dark wave slash. Gid quickly jumps out of the way before the dark wave slash reaches him. Although Gid manages to survive, he realizes that his energy and abilities is a fraction of what it was before.

"You have underestimated me, King! Do you really think your old techniques will defeat me? I have watched you ever since I was a little boy. I have seen how you were able to win the space wars that graced our universe for many years. However, you have used too much power during these wars and therefore shrunk into a midget. Even though you are still powerful in this form, you are not the once almighty Gid Deviluke you were known for in the past. You may be more powerful than most of the alien races, but you are no longer the most powerful man in the universe. Why don't you take a rest and step down as King of the Universe? Your period of ruling is over and I shall succeed."

"I refuse!" answers Gid. "Even if I do approve of this, Lala will not. Defeating me will not make you king. Lala will succeed as the ruler married or not. I may be getting weaker everyday and reaching retirement, but I will not entrust the empire to anyone who uses force to obtain it."

Gid faints to the ground quickly. The servants rush him to the space hospital immediately. Right after Gid is hauled away, Prince Molden makes a strong declaration to Gid.

"Here's a deal I will make with you, your majesty. If you do not want to fulfill your promise, I will destroy Deviluke and find Princess Lala myself on Earth. I will kidnap her and force her to marry me. She will accept me as husband whether she likes it or not."

Prince Molden leaves Deviluke on his spaceship. Prince Molden's servants follow behind. Gid quickly relays the news to Zastin.


	2. A Daily Routine Cycle for Rito

**Author's Note:** Chapter 2 is another introduction chapter. In this chapter, you get to learn more about the main To Love-Ru Characters. I originally wrote a small part of this story right before To Love-Ru Darkness manga started publishing. Since a lot of things have changed since the end of To Love-Ru original manga, I want to put some of the changes into this story. For example, this story was supposed to take place after Rito graduated from high school, but I changed it to end of 2nd Year for Rito since it also allowed me to fit Nana and Momo, now more prominent and also students of Sainan High, into the story.

There is quote in this chapter that I took and modified from the movie "Licensed to Drive". In the movie, Les slept through the entire Driver's Ed. Course, which made the teacher angry. Rito did something similar in this chapter as well.

I am not sure when I will have Chapter 3 ready. That Chapter also needs to be extensively modified since I left out some material from this Chapter to keep my word count under control. Chapter 3 will have to carry the remainder of the material.

Published 8/8/2013

**Chapter 2:**

**A Daily Routine Cycle for Rito**

"Rito-san, wake up."

Rito hears a dreamy voice through his sleep. He is currently dreaming about roasting marshmallows with everyone and enjoying a feast. Little does he know, the voice is coming from reality. Someone is trying to wake Rito up. As Rito slowly opens his eyes, he finds someone looking right into him at a close distance.

"Aww, your face is so cute in the morning."

"Waa… Momo, when did you get in here?"

That someone is none other than Momo, who has a habitual problem sneaking into Rito's bed every morning. Momo frightens Rito to the point where Rito falls flat on the floor. Momo quickly embraces Rito and keeps him from running away.

"Shh… Rito-san, we have to keep quiet or else Mikan-san will find out."

Right as Momo finishes her sentence, Mikan opens the door to Rito's room.

"Ugh… Rito, do I have to call you up every day? Please learn how to get up on your own. By the way, breakfast is-"

Mikan realizes that she has just set foot in an unpleasant atmosphere.

"Momo-san! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE? GET OUT OF HERE NOW! I'LL DEAL WITH YOU LATER."

"Well, I was just waking Rito up and getting him dressed."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU DID. JUST GET OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Mikan quickly shoves Momo out of Rito's room and disciplines her. With Momo out of the way, Rito quietly walks downstairs and finds Lala, Nana, and Celine at the dining table eating breakfast.

"Good morning, Rito. You look awake today," Lala makes the first speech.

"Ugh… Why do mornings always have to be like this? Momo came into my room again. Sigh'"

"You beast! You probably did something evil with Momo again," says Nana. Nana usually attacks Rito afterwards, but she is currently busy eating her breakfast.

"That's so sweet of Momo, Rito. If you don't like it, why don't I come and sleep with you instead? Plus, your bed is comfortable." Lala smiles at Rito.

"Aughh! No Thanks, I'll pass."

Before Momo started sneaking into Rito's bedroom every morning, Lala would do the same thing. It always freaked Rito out. Fortunately for Lala, Mikan did not see it as a problem and often left Rito and Lala alone. After Mikan has given Momo enough scolding, she walks downstairs and gives Rito and Nana a time check.

"Rito, Nana-san, hurry up and finish your breakfast. You'll be late for remedial school."

It is another day for Rito, Mikan, and the Deviluke aliens. School ended for everyone last week. Today is the first day of winter/spring break. After the break, Rito and Lala will be entering as 3rd Year Students while Momo and Nana will be 2nd Year Students. Mikan has just graduated from Elementary School and will now go to Sainan Junior High as a 1st Year Student. Unfortunately, Rito and Nana did not do well on their final exams and got low scores. Therefore they have to take remedial classes during the break. These remedial classes are important for Rito because he will be taking college entrance exams this upcoming year. The other students did fairly well on their final exams. In fact, the other household members at the Yuuki residence did well on their finals exams. Mikan got 7th Place for her year at 819/900. For the 1st Year Students at Sainan High, Momo got 4th Place with 845/900. For the 2nd Year Students, Lala beat everyone by a landslide with an almost perfect score of 899/900. Haruna takes 2nd Place at 867/900. Rito and Nana both barely got over 200/900.

Lala and Mikan are also busy since they have decided to help out Saibai, Rito and Mikan's dad, at the studio. Saibai is struggling to meet the deadline of his next manga chapter and he needs all the help he can get. Momo gets to stay at home and take care of Celine, a plant alien, much to her disappointment. Momo thought that she could use the break to spend more time with Rito.

After Rito and Nana leave for school, Lala and Mikan walk over to Saibai's studio. When Saibai opens the door, Lala and Mikan are invited to a huge mess. "Ah, Mikan, I am sorry about this. I promised that I would keep the studio clean. However, I got too carried away with my work that I forgot to look after myself."

"Uhh… dad, you're always like this. I'll clean up after we're done today."

"Oh thank you Mikan, you're always a good help."

Meanwhile, Lala walks over to Zastin and asks if he needs help.

"Yo! Lala-sama. Thanks for buying me this stencil. It has made my work a lot easier."

"Ehehe… That's OK Zastin. I thought it was neat tool."

Zastin, commander and bodyguard of Deviluke's royal family, along with his henchmen Maul and Paul, are forced by Lala to work as assistants for Rito's dad. Being Deviluke aliens, they can handle the stress and speed much better than typical humans. Gid, however, is not pleased that a highly-ranked official is serving as a manga assistant.

"Sigh' I wish Rito could be around too. An extra manpower could help," Saibai says as he figures out how to draw the last page of the manga.

"Geez, dad! If you stop making Rito work for you all the time, he could have passed his exams. He was always helping you meet your deadlines, even when he had an exam tomorrow."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. You should take place of him, Mikan."

"Eh!? But I have housework to do too."

"Let me help!" Lala cheerfully joins in the conversation.

"That's OK. I'll take care of it."

While Mikan and Lala are enjoying their time at Saibai's studio, Rito and Nana are pushing themselves to try and stay awake over a boring lecture. In Rito's classroom, Rito tries to concentrate, but often falls asleep. Suddenly, the teacher asks Rito a question.

"Yuuki, tell me what chemical compound has this kind of structure."

Rito panics as he desperately tries to flip through his textbook and find the answer.

"Umm… Bass?"

Everyone in class laughs at Rito's answer. His classmates include Risa and Mio, both of who also failed their final exams. While the students are laughing at Rito, the teacher walks over to Rito in disappointment.

"Listen Yuuki, it's slackers like you that we have to waste our resources and time to support; relying on welfare and ruining our culture. Without a strong education and a complete knowledge, you'll never become a successful man for the rest of your life. Now get back on track. We are on page 357."

The teacher turns his attention towards the entire class. "Class, this is an important year for all of you students. In order to earn successful scores on your entrance exams, you must study hard in all subjects. The reason all of you students are here is simply because you all made low scores on your finals exams and are near the bottom of your class rank. These entrance exams are difficult and the majority of students do not pass. If you want to get into a college, you will need to seriously improve your exam scores."

Nana's lecture does not go well either. Although Nana stays awake more often than Rito, she gets bored very easily and loses interest in her studies.

"Man, this is boring. Earth Science is stupid anyways," exclaims Nana. Nana flips through each page in her textbook and observes the pictures. She finds a picture of a cute animal and gazes at it. "This looks cute," Nana comments about the picture in her mind. She does not notice that her teacher is looking over her shoulder.

"Nana-san, what are you doing?"

"Oh, Whoops, I just wanted to see what was in the back of the book."

"I understand that the textbook has many exciting pictures. However, you must stay focused on this lesson. You will not succeed in 2nd Year if you cannot stay focused."

"Yes," answers Nana. Nana pretends to pay attention to the text.

As for Momo, she is home alone. Besides taking care of Celine, Momo goes around and shops for more dating sims. She is hoping to learn more about love through the dating sims and train Rito to act like those characters in her dating sims. Little does Momo know, most of these dating sims are rated CERO Z (Equivalent to ESRB AO), meaning that they are not appropriate for her age. Momo often evades age verification by having someone else buy games for her. Today, she intercepts someone who has brought something for her.

"Momo-sama. I brought the game you wanted," one of the boys says to Momo.

"Thank you. That's all I need," Momo replies as she walks off.

"Wait, Momo-sama, is there anything else that you need. I have extra money. I can buy you that new handheld game machine if you like."

"I'm sorry, but please use your time wisely. Winter break is a very precious season so you should make full use of it," Momo replies while pretending to be sincere about it.

That person belongs to a club called the VMC or Venus Momo Club. These group members share a love interest with Momo. As a whole, the club members dedicate themselves to help and satisfy Momo such as polishing her furniture, showing the path, and helping her out with her duties. However their activities do more harm to Momo as they often become too protective of Momo, making it difficult for Momo to spend personal time with Rito. The VMC labels Rito as a threat and will do anything to keep Rito away from Momo.

As for the rest of the previous 2nd Year students at Sainan High, Haruna is shopping with her sister Akiho. Akiho is often busy with her errands that she rarely spends time with her. Akiho find this chance a good opportunity to be with her sister. Golden Darkness, a.k.a Yami, spends the whole day at the library reading books that looks interesting to her. Yui is at a petting zoo looking and petting all the cats. Finally, Run and Kyouko are at a recording studio ready to release another single.

At the end of the remedial classes, Rito finds Mikan waiting for him at the gate. Apparently, Mikan has something important to tell Rito.

"Hey, Rito! You have to come to Saibai's studio right away. Zastin wants to tell you something."

"Huh? Zastin? What is going on?" asks Rito.

"I don't know. But he told me that it was something important."

"OK, I'll go."

Rito and Mikan arrive promptly at Saibai's studio. Zastin is waiting patiently for Rito. As for Nana, Momo picks her up and the two argue about who is the better sister all the way home.


	3. Zastin's Important Message

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 3. There is nothing much going on here. The original idea was to have Rito visit Deviluke to her Gid's message and protect him from invasions. Then, the next chapter is when Rito realizes the power of Prince Molden. However, Gid got hospitalized in Chapter 1 so this cannot happen.

I also added one of those famous perverted incident scenes since Rito is not in character unless he gets involved in one of those incidents (which is in almost every chapter of To Love-Ru Darkness).

If you have played Super Mario Galaxy, you may see a hint from the 2nd half of this story about where this story is going.

Published 8/18/2013

**Chapter 3:**

**Zastin's Important Message**

Rito arrives at Saibai's studio promptly. Before Rito gets a chance to knock on the door, Zastin quickly opens the door and grabs Rito in.

"Zastin, what is the matter?" asks Rito.

"Rito-dono, let's sit down first. I have some important announcement to tell you."

Rito and Zastin quietly walk to the library and sit down. Rito sees Saibai trying to add finishing touches to his next manga chapter. In order for his chapter to be published in the next issue, he must turn in the work by midnight. After that, he will start work on another manga chapter for another series. Saibai runs three manga series simultaneously so he is always on a tight schedule.

"Something awful has happened back home in Deviluke. The king wants you to know about this."

"What happened in Deviluke?" asks Rito.

"One of Lala-sama's candidates has just attacked the king. Our majesty is currently hospitalized at the Galactic Station Space Hospital. He wants you know that this candidate is very dangerous. At some point, this candidate will come to earth and look for Lala-sama himself. You must do everything you can to make sure this candidate will not take Lala-sama away."

"What? I thought this was all over. I thought the king stopped holding those candidate meetings."

"That is true. However, this candidate is not pleased about the lack of progress since the husband candidate meeting. When the king told the husband candidate that Lala-sama has already rejected him for you, the candidate did not accept it. They did make some marriage and inauguration arrangements a few days after the prince met Lala-sama for the first time. However, before anything got finalized, Lala escaped from Deviluke."

"Wait, but… I…" Rito quickly runs out of words as he tries to say something.

"Listen, Rito-dono. Lala-sama is our most precious gift. We hold all of our hopes on her. The king and I are getting old and will retire soon. We have just come through hard times in the last decade. The universe was a violent place with many galactic wars. The king has used most of his powers to defeat offending alien races and kept the entire universe at peace. However, there is a good chance that the peace the king has long wanted may fall apart in the future. Therefore, we have trained all of our princesses extra hard and given them the best treatment. Lala-sama got the most favorable treatment because she is next in line to become the ruler of the universe. It is important that she is kept protected from harm until she officially becomes the queen of the universe. It has been difficult for all of us, especially with her picky demands. However, the only person she trusts is you… Rito-dono, so please, Rito-dono, we need your help."

"Ok, I will."

The door suddently opens. Saibai quickly dashes in.

"Oh Zastin! I need your help right now. One of my pages got stuck and crumpled in the printer so I have to redraw this page. Please help me texture it again."

"Well, I guess it can't be helped." Zastin stands up and goes back to work.

"Hey Rito. Since you're out school, why don't you help Zastin texture this page too."

"Umm… I'm tired. I also have homework to do."

Rito unceremoniously walks out of Saibai's studio and goes home. Saibai tries to stop Rito, but Mikan convinces Saibai to let him go. Rito arrives home late and is greeted by Momo at the door.

"Ah, Rito-san, I made something good for dinner tonight. I wanted to try the new spice that Mikan bought yesterday. Hope you enjoy it."

"Thanks, Momo. You're always so helpful when the time is right."

Momo thinks to herself. "Uhuhu… Rito-san just praised me. My heart is so fluttered. Oh that is nice."

"Momo-san. You better not think of anything crazy!" Mikan arrives home shortly after Rito and notices Momo's weird expressions. Mikan never trusts Momo having caught her many times sleeping in Rito's bed. Although Lala has done the same thing before, Mikan always lets her off the hook since she knows that Rito and Lala are already engaged. However, Mikan suspects that Momo is up to no good, thinking that she is looking for naughty acts with Rito. Momo would usually lie and cover up to hide her intents, but her lies do not fool Mikan. On the other side, Momo finds it unfair that she is always being targeted while she respects the privacy of Yami and Lala. When Mikan is about to eat dinner, she hears a loud noise from the living room.

"Ow! I spilled something on my pants. Let me get something."

"Wait Rito, let me get you a napkin."

"No, that's OK. I can help myself."

"Ah, don't be shy Rito, you're blushing. Ehehe…"

"Wait… no… I… Aughhh!"

When Mikan and Momo arrive in the living room, they are both invited to a disturbing. Rito has just slipped and landed right on top of Lala's body. His hands come to a rest right on top of Lala's breasts.

"Ugh…" Mikan gives a silent reply.

"Oh my! Rito-san," Momo smiles at Rito as she thinks to herself.

"You beast! How dare you do that to our Ane-ue!" Nana quickly dashed into the room and gives Rito a beating.

These incidents are common for Rito. Rito often trips or slips at every opportunity. He would end up landing on top of a female or looking at her private parts. Very few people understand the whole picture and Rito ends up getting scolded and being labeled as a pervert. Because of these incidents, Rito is often brought up for discussion in the morals committee at school by Yui. Rito is also beaten frequently for his perverseness by Yami, Aya, and Rin, the latter two being Saki's servants.

After the incident, Rito walks up into his room. He closes the door and lies flat on his bed thinking about Zastin's words.

"Ugh, this is another of those typical days. Something would go wrong and I always ended up in a weird position. I guess I am such a useless person after all. However, Zastin told me that Lala is their precious gift. Is that why they're being so sensitive about her? But why do I have be the one to protect her? After all, I am just a regular high school student. I did not want this in the first place. My heart was and is for Haruna in the beginning. Then Lala came out from nowhere. After a few misunderstandings, this is what happens. Now, even Momo wants to create a harem for me. This is getting too much. I wish I can return to my usual life of high school before this alien nonsense happened. Oh well, I'll just do some homework to forget about this."

Rito walks out of his bed and starts doing homework. He looks at the problems and realizes how hard these problems. These problems could have been easier if Rito paid more attention in class. He has been too far behind in his studies ever since Saibai has asked Rito to help him with his work. Saibai really did not care about Rito's failing grades until Rito performed so poorly on his final exam that he had to enroll in remedial classes during break. As Rito attempts to do the homework, someone comes in.

"Ah! Rito," Rito hears a familiar voice.

Rito turns around and finds Lala in the room.

"Lala? Don't come into my room without knocking first."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what you were doing late at night."

"Late?" Rito checks his clock. "Oh, it is late. I've been trying to figure out how to do my homework and I have been so stuck so long that I did not realize so much time has just passed," Rito replies to Lala.

"Hmm… Let me see it." Lala walks over to Rito's desk.

"Oh! I get this problem. Let me help you."

Rito appreciates Lala's help. However, Rito often feels uncomfortable with Lala standing around. As she walks over to Rito and his homework, her breasts naturally end up right at Rito's face, making him turn red.

"Rito, is there something wrong, your face is red and steamy."

"Umm… I'm OK, but can you please sit down?"

"OK, Rito." Lala brings a chair in and sits down. The rest of the night progresses peacefully.

The next day, Rito wakes up and finds no one else in his room. Surprisingly, Momo did not enter Rito's room today. While it is one of those rare peaceful days, Rito is not happy that today is another school day. Rito gets dressed and walks down into the breakfast table.

"Ah Rito-san, you're awake," Momo greets Rito.

"Momo wanted to make something for you this morning," Mikan says as she serves Celine her breakfast.

"Umm… where's Lala?"

"Oh, Lala-san went ahead to help out dad. I'll catch up with her after Nana and you leave for school."

After Rito and Nana leaves for school, Momo quickly walks up to Mikan.

"Mikan-san, let me come to Saibai's place too."

"No, you will stay here and take care of Celine. Got it?"

"Umm… Mikan-san, maybe your dad would like an extra hand. I hear that he is busy meeting deadlines for his manga chapters so let me help you guys."

"Oh, alright! You can come. However, don't do anything stupid. I will kick you out if you do. Also, make sure Celine does not go running around crazy since I don't want to clean up the studio again."

Although being alone at home gives Momo all the free time she wants, she cannot enjoy her free time without Rito. Although Momo has many dating sims still factory-sealed, she quickly loses enjoyment when she plays it alone.

Upon arriving at Saibai's studio, Mikan finds mail all over the entrance. She picks them all up and heads in. Saibai is surprised to see Momo and Celine come today. While everyone else is working on the next manga chapter, Momo makes refreshments for everyone. After completing 2 pages in the manga chapter, Saibai calls for break time as he sorts through his mail. He finds a large decorated envelope and opens it up.

"Look. It's a flyer for an anime and manga convention."

"Huh? What convention?" Momo asks.

"Oh! I have been waiting for this opportunity. I have been asked by my publisher to set up a stand to display my current and previous manga works. It will be an interesting experience for me. Not only it will get more people to buy my manga works, I can also hear direct feedback from visitors about what I can do to make my future chapters even better. I can't wait for this event."

Everyone else, including Celine, stares at Saibai.

"Whoops! I am sorry for my excitement. However, you should all come as well. There are so many different prizes and accessories that you can buy at the convention… some limited edition and some only sold at the convention."

"Oh! I'm so excited. I want to come," Lala replies with enthusiasm.

"I will do too," Zastin answers.

"Uhuhu… I will go too and buy some more games," Momo is third to answer.

"Mau!" Celine pitches her voice.

Mikan, being the last person to reply, reluctantly agrees. Since the event takes place on the weekend, Rito and Nana will be able to come too. Rito's friends, including Yami, Mea, Risa, Mio, and Run all decide to attend too. Yui only attends to make sure Rito doesn't do anything awful. Meanwhile, one of the flyers lands in the wrong hands.

"Heh, heh, heh. It looks like a convention coming up. Zastin works as a manga assistant. This will be my chance to collect my prize."


	4. The Uninvited Guest at the Party

**Author's Note:** Chapter 4 is here. There is a major turning point in the story. I tried to relate it to the introduction of Super Mario Galaxy when Peach invites Mario to the Star Festival and Bowser, the uninvited guest, crashes the party.

There are also some more To Love-Ru characters introduced in this chapter. I have also removed some parts at the end of this chapter and saved it for Chapter 5.

Published 9/3/2013

**Chapter 4:**

**The Uninvited Guest at the Party**

It is finally the day of the anime and manga convention. Saibai arrives home and wakes everyone up. Although everyone is able to get up for the event, Rito continues to sleep. Momo and Lala have to use their seductive techniques to get Rito up. Of course, the package is not complete without a big beating from Nana. As everyone arrives at the anime and manga convention, Saibai brings everyone over to his stand where Zastin, Maul, and Paul are decorating Saibai's booth by setting up posters and signs. Mikan and Lala are folding clothes and organizing the accessories while Momo, Rito, and Nana are unloading everything else from the van.

"Thanks a lot everyone. Why don't all of you shop around and take a look at all the exhibitions before the convention officially opens at 10:00 am. The parking lots outside are already filling up with lots of people so it's going to be very crazy once this place opens up to the public," says Saibai.

"OK!" Rito and the others start to look at the other exhibitions. Surprisingly, Rito's first stop is at the Magical Kyouko booth.

"Rito-kun!" Run runs over and hugs Rito.

"Waa! Run, don't pull me too hard. By the way, isn't this an anime and manga convention? What does live-action shows and music have to do with it?"

"Well, Kyouko and I have recently starred in opening and ending themes for many anime series. Also, we have just finished shooting for a live-action version of a popular anime series. Finally, there were many booths left over so the director of this convention decided to let different idol groups rent out the remaining spots." Run shows one of her latest discs to Rito, complete with a biography of Run and Kyouko.

"Wow, this is cool," Rito gives an enthusiastic reply.

"Ah! Yuuki Rito, good morning!" Kyouko greets Rito as she unpacks all of their apparels.

"Hi! You look busy."

"I'm not really that busy. It looks like you progress with Run is going well."

Rito panics for a moment. "Oh yeah, that's true."

"Why don't you take Run around and look at the other booths."

"OK!" Rito walks off with Run. Meanwhile, Lala and Mikan greet Haruna, Risa, and Mio in the refreshments area.

"Haruna! Risa! Mio! Good morning. You're here so early."

"Ehehe… Well, Mio works at a cosplay café so Risa and I were able to get VIP tickets for the convention. The VIP tickets allow us to enter the convention before the actual opening time. Mio is also working at the refreshments area today."

"Wow! That's incredible."

"Oh yeah, you can have these tickets as well."

"Huh?" Lala looks at the tickets.

"There will be a Magical Kyouko event at 12:00 pm at the Rumanian Theater in the East Hall. Since you love the show so much, I thought you would like these."

Lala looks at ticket and explodes in happiness. "Magicial Kyouko! Thanks a lot Haruna, I love you so much. Since there are two tickets, I'll get Rito to come as well."

"Hey! Don't be doing anything shameless here. I am here so you better watch yourselves out," Yui walks over with a strong statement. She received the last VIP ticket from Mio.

"Oh Yui! Don't be such a spoil-sport! This is a convention so we should have fun here. After all, you're probably just jealous about what they have here." Risa walks over to Yui and gropes her.

"Hey! You stop it Momioka-san! It's shameless to be doing this right now."

"Oh my! You're turning red for being like this. You probably enjoy it but are too shy to admit so."

"Maybe you are trying to hide the fact that you were impressed with the R-18 section."

"Hey! You two! Cut it out!" Yui quickly retorts.

While Yui is trying to free herself from Risa, Mikan takes Lala and Haruna around.

Momo and Nana come up to Mea and Yami in one of the benches in the hall. Apparently, Mea and Yami snuck in through the back door.

"Huh! Yami-chan? Mea? Why are you two here? Plus you did not pay for admission," Momo asks Yami.

"Mea told me to come here so I went along," Yami replies.

"I wanted to see all the cool things they had here," Mea replies.

"Oh well, since there will be lots of people in here, I don't think they'll catch you that easily. Since you're here, let's go walk around, Mea. I can even get you that large lollipop," Nana says.

"OK! Let's go." Nana, Momo, Mea, and Yami end up walking as a group.

It is now 10:00 am. The massive crowd waiting outside the convention building storms in like a mob. Booths near the entrance quickly get overrun by the massive crowds. Saibai's stand is located deep in the middle of the West Hall so it will take a while for crowds to find his booth. One of the most unsuspecting guests is the principal of Sainan High. His perverseness often gets him in trouble with many people at the booths. The principal gets kicked out at some of the booths and the security guards often have to restrain him from doing anything inappropriate.

Meanwhile, Lala is stuck at the Magical Kyouko stand trying to look at all the accessories. She keeps asking for Kirisaki Kyouko's autograph, but the staff continuously tells Lala that Kyouko and Run are preparing for the 12:00 pm show. Yui and Haruna also try to pull Lala's eyes away from the stand while Mikan lets out a big sigh. Momo and her group of people are hovering around the R-18 and dating sims section in the North Hall. While Momo tries to buy new dating sims from the booth, she gets denied for being unable to show proof that she is 18 years old.

"Serves you right, Momo!" Nana replies to Momo.

"Oh? Is that so? You're just too young to understand these sorts of things. Even your physical body says so." Momo stares at Nana's body as she finishes her comment.

"Hey! That doesn't have anything to do with my chest."

As Momo and Nana continue to argue, Rito walks out to the center courtyard and takes a nap. At 11:50 am, one the staff members makes an announcement over the intercom.

"Attention all guests. The Magical Kyouko show will begin at 12:00 pm. If you have tickets for the show, please head over to the Rumanian Theater in the East Hall."

"Lala-sama, the show is about to begin," Peke reminds Lala.

"Oh yeah, the show. I better get Rito!"

Lala tries to find Rito. However, the crowd makes it difficult. Running out of time, Lala asks Mikan and Haruna to look for Rito while Lala runs to the theatre herself. Yui, Risa, and Mio follow Lala to the theater as well.

The show event begins with Kyouko making her entrance as Magical Kyouko.

"Hi! I am Magical Kyouko, destined to save the world. I will solve everything by burning them all down." Kyouko demonstrates her ability by breathing real fire across the theatre. People seated near the stage freak out and some people try to dash towards the exits. However, after the fire disappears, everyone gives applause.

"We will now begin the show. Let's introduce my friend."

The lights suddenly go out. Next, the stage lights up and loud thunder cracks and menacing music echo through the theater. Suddenly a group of enemies walk onto the stage and capture Kyouko.

"Huhuhu! I am here to destroy your show. This is order of Elisa."

"Oh No! I am being kidnapped. Someone help me."

"Ahahahahaha!" Run makes her entrance to the stage. "You have not forgotten about me, haven't you? I am here to extract my revenge when you destroyed my large cat monster. You're now surrounded so you can't use your burning powers."

Run then turns to the audience. "Hu hu hu. Dear audience. We are looking for hostages for this show. You don't want to lose your favorite Magical Kyouko, do you? If you volunteer to be one of our hostages in place of Magical Kyouko, we will give you a special prize at the end of our show complete with both of our autographs on it. So, everyone! Who will be up for the challenge?"

Everyone raises their hand and offers to be a hostage. However, one girl raises her hand so high and screams out loud. "Me! Me! Me! I'll be your hostage!" Run looks the girl and find it to be Lala, her rival. Since Lala got one of the front row seats, she is easily seen by Run and Kyouko.

"Ugh! Lala!" Run replies in her mind. "Hmm. Since I'm the villain, I'll defeat Lala in front of everyone and win her. Good choice."

"Ah! Go ahead. You can come up," Run picks Lala to be a hostage.

Lala's bubbly personality turns the show into a comedy act. The audience continues to laugh at Lala's childish actions, making Run disappointed. While Lala enjoys being part of the show, she is not happy that Rito is not there to see her act.

Meanwhile, Haruna and Mikan find Rito deep in his sleep in the middle of the courtyard. Mikan forcefully wakes Rito up.

"Rito! Wake Up! This isn't the time to be sleeping," Mikan yells at Rito.

"Eh!? What?" Rito rolls over one turn and tries to go back to sleep.

"Yuuki-kun, Lala-san wants you to come to the show. Let's hurry before the show the ends."

"Ugh. OK." Rito walks with Mikan and Haruna to the theater. He is later joined by Momo, Nana, Yami, and Mea. They all pop in the theater in the middle of the show.

As the show ends and Lala shows everyone her prize, a large earthquake shakes the entire building. The earthquake was not in the original script of the play, but the audience thought Run and Kyouko had prepared an encore. Suddenly equipment from the ceiling begins to fall. As the lights and projection equipment fall one by one, the audience starts to realize the danger and try to evacuate from the theater. Outside the theater, Zastin notices that the earthquake is unusual. He looks up and sees three large spaceships hovering right on top of the entire convention.

"This is bad. Prince Molden is here. I've better get Lala and Rito. Let's go," Zastin, Paul, and Maul quickly dash over to the theater to make sure Lala is safe. However, before they even reached the East Hall, the real damage is done. Inside the theater, a blue light shines right onto the steps leading to the stage and beautiful alien man descends to the ground.

"Princess Lala Satalin Deviluke. You are formally invited to my show. Please come with me."

"Eh! It's you Prince Molden. I already rejected you. Go away."

"You can say that again." The prince uses his laser shot and ties Lala up. Before long, Rito tries to run towards the stage and rescue Lala. However, the prince quickly sends Lala up through the opening in the ceiling. Rito tries to reach the laser rope, but the prince uses his whip and electrifies Rito. The prince quickly uses the last bit of the laser rope to lift himself out of the theater and makes his statement.

"Yuuki Rito, Lala Satalin Deviluke is now in my hands. If you want her back, I dare you to find me. Ha! Ha! Ha!"

Before the prince departs, he sends down a large group of alien warriors to keep everyone on earth busy. The alien warriors start trashing the theater and the entire convention. New apparel gets torned and discs are getting broken. Momo and Nana use their De-dials to summon plant and animal monsters to restrain the alien warriors. Zastin joins in with his sword while Mea and Yami use their biological weapons to secure the convention.

After everything is secured, the East Hall is closed off for repairs. Most of the people return home. Momo and Nana carry an unconscious Rito home while Zastin, Maul, and Paul try to contact Gid about the situation. Saibai remains at his booth taking care of it alone. Run and Kyouko also return to booth for autographs. Mikan and Haruna leave after being depressed about losing Lala while Yui, Risa, and Mio continue to stay. Mikan, Momo, and Nana are also worried about Gid's reaction to the event. Rito is required to protect Lala until they get married and if Rito ever broke his promise in any way, Gid would destroy earth. None of the people and aliens wanted this outcome to occur.

Meanwhile, in Prince Molden's spaceship, Prince Molden happily looks at his prize, Lala.


	5. Rito's Important Decision

**Author's Note:** Chapter 5 took a while since I had to rewrite most of it. Instead of Rito just visiting people and walking away, I added action in some places.

One interesting dialogue is the part about Momo's concern for the harem plan. I wrote this dialogue a while ago. Not surprisingly, it showed up in the official publication of To Love-Ru Darkness manga. I guess the author feels the same way for Momo.

Published 11/11/2013

**Chapter 5:**

**Rito's Important Decision**

Prince Molden looks at his prize enclosed in a large crystal case. "You're mine. I have finally got you. Now with you in my hands, my ultimate plan can commence. I will make sure we both get married as soon as possible."

"I will never marry you. The only person for me is Rito!" Lala tries to scream out at Molden, but the crystal enclosure muffles her voice out.

"I can't hear you. From the movement of your lips, you're thinking about that good-for-nothing boy aren't you? It's too late. I already have a marriage ceremony planned next week. We will be together forever." Prince Molden ignores Lala's retorts as the spaceship travels to an unknown region of the universe.

The following night, Zastin and Gid have come to an agreement regarding the situation. Zastin prints out the letter from Gid and walks over to Rito's home to hand deliver it to him. Zastin arrives to Rito's house and looks for Rito. Rito, being depressed, locks himself in his bedroom. No one can talk to him. After some convincing with Mikan and Momo, Rito lets Zastin into the room.

"Rito-dono. The King has some news for you. Please read below."

Rito looks at the letter.

_"Dear Yuuki Rito,_

_I have decided not to destroy the earth because this incident was out of your control. Also, it will not solve the problem that we are currently in._

_Zastin and I have decided on two options for you. You will either accept the mission or reject it completely. If you choose not to accept this mission, you will lose my approval of being permitted to marry Lala. I will open the husband candidate meeting once more and give them the chance of accepting the mission._

_Sincerely,_

_Gid Lucione Deviluke, King and Ruler of the universe"_

Zastin sits down and talks with Rito.

"Rito-dono. This is a serious situation. Lala is the key to the future of this universe. If Prince Molden marries Lala and the universe knows about this, the universe will end up in his hands. The king is very skeptical about what Prince Molden will do with the universe. After an earlier incident with the man, Gid cannot fully trust him. There's no one else capable of changing this outcome except you. Therefore, you are the only person who can change the outcome. If you want to show that you are sincere and loyal to her, you must accept this quest. Please, we beg you."

"I need some quiet time." Rito takes the letter and closes the door. As he looks at the letter, he thinks to himself.

"No one else is capable of changing the outcome except me?" Rito takes Zastin's words into his mind. "But why me? I just want to be a normal high school student, not having to worry about anything. I just want to graduate normally and live just like everyone else. If I marry Lala, I'll be king. No! That's too good for me."

Rito then starts to think about the negatives of Lala.

"Nothing good has happened ever since Lala has started living here. I always get put through many embarrassing incidents and people always find me at the wrong time. Now, I am probably the most hated student of the school. I flunked too many classes last semester and I'm probably on the bottom of everyone's favorite lists. 'Sigh… If none of this happened, I wouldn't have to be worried about this. It's not that Lala is such a bad person, but she never understands the situation. It would have been easy if I just accepted Haruna-chan and show Lala that I am already taken. Oh well, since the agreement is gone, I don't have to force myself to accept Lala anymore."

Suddenly, the door swings open. Mikan is in her apron.

"Rito, are you not going to eat?" Mikan asks Rito.

"I'm not." Mikan finds Rito tucked in his bed.

"Rito, what's wrong with you? Indecisive over Lala? You are getting too old for this."

"I told you to leave me alone." Rito kicks Mikan out and slams the door shut.

"Rito, you're so useless. You don't realize how dangerous this problem really is."

"It doesn't matter anymore. Let someone else save Lala."

The sentence from Rito instantly shocks Nana and Momo, who are standing next to Mikan.

"This is bad! If Rito and onee-sama don't marry, the harem plan will never come true. The new prince is no match for my harem and only Rito-san is worthy of having many concubines. I must try everything to convince him to take on Lala." Momo thinks in her mind.

"Momo! You better not be thinking about that plan you are creating!" Nana yells at Momo. Momo quickly covers Nana's mouth up, hoping that Mikan does not hear them. Mikan walks off and heads for dinner while Momo and Nana try to get Rito to come out.

"Rito is always indecisive. There is no way ane-ue will accept anyone else over him. It's just going to another great chaos for the family."

"Hmm… I guess he will only open up to flat-chested people." Momo smirks at Nana.

"Hey! Don't bring unrelated topics into the discussion."

Nana finally gets tired of waiting for Rito and threatens Rito. "Rito! If you don't come out in 10 seconds, I will beat this door down and drag you out myself!"

Rito quickly comes out and follows Momo and Nana to dinner. Dinner did not go well for any of the people. Everyone is thinking about whether or not Rito will accept the mission.

"Man, Rito, please understand what is going on."

"Rito-san, onee-sama is dear to our family. She's perfect for you. She catches the eyes of every male in school. Her beauty is unmatched by anyone else. Oh so is mine too. You should share the love between us and let us put all your stress and anxiety aside. Uhuhu."

"Hey Momo-san, you better not be thinking of something stupid." Mikan stares at Momo who looks like she is thinking of something secretive.

"I had enough with all you girls! I am a high school boy capable of making my decisions. I can do whatever I want and will not be bound to any agreements imposed by you girls or anyone else! Don't ever call me again!" Rito storms back into his room. For the rest of the night, Rito is still fixated on the fact that Lala ruined his relationship with Haruna. He still could not understand the importance of Lala to him yet.

On the next day, Rito decides to take a walk out on the street. Since there is no remedial class today, Rito hopes he can brush Lala off his mind. While the winter breeze seems to calm his mind down, he unexpectedly meets up with his classmates. The first person he comes across is Risa.

"Yuuki-kun! Good morning. Oh, where's Lala-san? We heard from Haruna that she got kidnapped at the anime and manga convention the other day."

Rito thinks inside of his head, "Great, I never thought I would bump into those two people. They are best friends with Lala."

"Umm… she's still gone. There is no hope."

"Aww… That's too bad. I really thought that you and Lala made a lovely couple," Mio makes her comment.

"Man, if you were more like a man, you would go after the kidnapper and rescue Lala, Yuuki-kun. After all, aren't you her prince?" Risa gives a strong reply.

"What? Prince? How am I her prince?"

Risa and Mio laugh at Rito. "Man, you're so conservative. You are her prince. She always thinks about you. However, she's too much like a child to understand. You need to man up more if you want her to see you that way. Maybe I can teach you different ways you can show her that you really are her prince."

"No thanks." Rito quickly walks backwards and makes an escape. Unfortunately, he bumps into another person, Saruyama.

"Yo! Rito! Where's Lala-chan today?"

"Oh no, not this again," Rito's inner thoughts form.

"Umm… she's gone. She's been kidnapped."

"Gone!? Rito, how dare you let someone kidnap her!? I wanted to see her beautiful body and you destroyed my dreams. I'll never forgive you."

"Why is it my fault?"

"Aren't you supposed to protect a girl? Isn't that what a man's job is?"

"But I belong to Haruna."

"Maybe you can keep your Haruna and let me take Lala. Deal?"

"Uhh… No." Rito runs away from Saruyama, trying to cut off the conversation. As Rito continues his adventure out on the streets, a spiked steel ball nearly lands on top of Rito; Rito escapes from it.

"As expected of Yuuki-kun, you have gotten stronger than before. You're not with princess?" Yami looks at Rito.

"Uh, yeah."

"You should act more like guy. I will train you to become more like a guy."

Yami trains Rito by throwing spiked punches and knives at Rito, making Rito run away in fear. After losing Yami, Rito comes across Run, another dangerous person to come across. While she is fine without Lala around, she has another idea up her sleeve.

"Rito-kun! Did you like my performance at the anime and manga convention?"

"Umm… yeah, it was great."

"Liar. You didn't see it."

"I did. I just sat in the back."

"I saw it. You came into the theater right when Lala got kidnapped. The show was already over by then."

Rito freezes for a second.

"Rito-kun! What's wrong? It's alright if you missed it. Anyways, my next album just got released. You better listen to it," says Run. As Run hands Rito her CD, Ren approaches Rito for a more serious talk.

"Yo, Yuuki Rito, I heard Lala-san got kidnapped at the convention."

Rito snaps back into action. "Run told you about it?"

"Not exactly. However, I heard many people talk about a bizarre incident at the anime and manga convention. After looking at the pictures, I can obviously tell that the person is Prince Molden. He was one of Lala's husband candidates."

Rito is shocked at Ren as he knows more about the incident than he imagined. Even though Ren did not attend the convention, he understands the situation by just looking at the news footages on TV.

"Yuuki, you need to understand more about what it takes to be man. A man will always stand by a woman no matter what. A man will never let a woman cry."

"Huh? Being a man?" Rito is puzzled as he remembers Ren's attempt to prove himself manly for Lala in the past. Even though he has given up on Lala after many failure attempts, his spirit of being a man has never gone away.

"Yuuki, Lala is like a pure angel. She always a nice heart and is about a pure as you can imagine. As much I would like to have her in my hands, fate has it that she is destined for you."

"Lala is a pure angel?" Rito compares Ren's statement to Zastin's statement about Lala being a precious gift.

Ren hands Rito Run's CD and wishes him luck before walking off with Run. Ren's words about Rito make him think about Lala from a different angle. Despite that fact that the engagement is no longer obligatory, people still want Rito to accept Lala. Rito does not understand why everyone else sees them as a good match despite Lala's incidents with her inventions and Rito's harsh treatment towards Lala. Before Rito has more time to think about Lala, the group of classmates Rito has run away from give chase. In the mix are also Mea, Oshizu, Mikado, Momo, and Nana.

"Yuuki Rito! Where is Lala?"

"I will not let you get away from this."

"Is this what a man should do to a lady?"

Rito tries to run away from the mob, but the mob has many tricks. Momo summons plant monsters to impede Rito's path, but Rito easily dodges all of them. Nana summons a wild boar to chase Rito, but the boar crashes into a candy shop. Mikado fires shot needles at Rito, but misses. Finally, Oshizu uses telekinetic powers at Rito. While she is successfully able to freeze Rito, a dog leashes out at Oshizu, making her go haywire. Rito then drops on top of someone.

"You shameless pervert!" Yui kicks Rito.

"Hey come back here you dog! I won't let you escape." A pet store owner grabs the dog and makes it back to the store safely.

"Sorry about this, customer. This dog always likes to escape. There's more inside if you are interested."

Yui sees the mob charging at them and takes Rito into the pet store with her. Rito finds Haruna in the pet store as well.


End file.
